


Winter

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Nemeton, Post-Nemeton, Sad, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold weather always finds a way to set a chill in Allison’s bones that she can never seem to shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

The cold weather always finds a way to set a chill in Allison’s bones that she can never seem to shake. For the months leading up to winter and the months of the dreaded season, she’ll wear layers upon layers of clothes in an attempt to keep her skin from becoming ice cold, but most of the time it never works.

On their days off, Stiles will make a fort with the blankets and pillows in the lounge room and they’ll cuddle up in the pile of warm fluffy blankets, watching movies all day long. He’ll wrap his arms around Allison, kissing her cheek every so often to remind her that he loves her.

She’ll huddle close to Stiles, sighing contently because she feels warm and safe and calm beside him, but mainly because she loves him a little too much.

Their hand will find their way to each other, Allison’s cold fingertips touching Stiles’ fiery-hot ones (which then causes Stiles to jump a little because he’ll never get used to the temperature of Allison’s skin), and she’ll frown a little because all those years ago the Nemeton took away her heat.

It was stolen from her; leaving her feeling sick and weak for months on end. It hadn’t happened to anyone else who went under, only Allison, and sometimes she wonders if it was really worth it (and some days she convinces herself that no, it wasn’t worth it, not if she has to spend the rest of her life like this).

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
